leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shaw Fujikawa/Lontar, the Emissary of the Future
Let's try my hand at another true hypercarry for League of Legends. That was my thought process behind this champion concept. Say hello to Lontar, the Emissary of the Future. He is a dashing young man with a grave look unbecoming of his age curling his features. His body is largely encased in bulky Pulsefire armor much like his close associate , but its weight does not appear to slow him down at all. In lieu of the jetpack of PFE, Lontar has acquired himself a rather more impressive suit, hefting a glowing blue-white halo device on his back. Upon the moment of his ultimate coming off cooldown, a loud bang and puff of smoke ensues and a shifting portal appears within the halo. On his right shoulder is mounted a light green mini-turret, apparently controlled by the comparatively archaic joystick he cradles in his hand. On his left is a metal claw caging a tiny portal to the Void itself. Good stuff! As I said before, this guy is a powerful hypercarry ala and . Only this guy is them turned up to eleven. His base stats are truly atrocious, being average at best and tied for the worst stats in the League at worst. However, his stat growth is literally limitless, with his passive granting him a small amount of stats every minute and his W applying these stats to every attack he does. His early game is decidedly awful because of his very small mana pool and relatively high spell costs, as well as disgustingly long cooldowns. This kind of unchecked stat growth is most likely very hard to balance (Morello would say as much about ), so, well, any feedback about this idea's veracity is appreciated. Champion Statistics | alttype = | author = Shaw Fujikawa | resource = Mana | date = October 21st, 2012 | attack = 60 | health = 40 | spells = 60 | difficulty = 70 | IP = 6300 | RP = 975 | hp = 350 (+65) | healthregen = 4.1 (+0.5) | mana = 160 (+30) | manaregen = 3.9 (+0.3) | range = 525 | rangetype = Ranged | damage = 46.2 (+2.9) | attackspeed = 0.590 (+3.4%) | armor = 7.25 (+2.7) | magicresist = 30 (+0) | speed = 325 }} Abilities and every minute. }} }} Lontar gains charges of Void Essence every second, up to a cap of 300 charges. Lontar consumes half of his current Void Essence charges to shoot a ball of energy that deals magic damage and has an additional effect depending on the number of charges consumed. Void Capacitor deals an additional 25% damage. Void Capacitor deals an additional 50% damage. Void Capacitor deals an additional 75% damage and his target for 1 second. Void Capacitor deals an additional 100% damage and his target for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana }} }} Lontar's autoattacks deal bonus physical damage equal to and . This damage can critically strike. |description2 = For the next 6 seconds, Lontar gains increased attack speed, and his autoattacks will deal additional bonus magic damage based on his target's maximum health. This damage is capped at 50 against monsters. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} }} Lontar phases through time, dashing to a target location while becoming untargetable. |leveling= 600 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} }} Lontar prepares his armor's systems for emergency activation. Upon death, the actions of his past few seconds are shown as a ghost, visible to both allies and enemies. During this the ability can be activated to revive Lontar immediately at the ghost's current location with the same health and mana he possessed at that time. If the ability is not reactivated, Lontar does not revive and the ability does not go on cooldown. |leveling= |cooldown= }} }} Lore A visitor of this time from some point in the distant future, the soldier Lontar now spends his days brooding in the halls of the Institute with a countenance unbecoming of his handsome appearance. For what he has travelled back so far to accomplish, he will not speak much of, but one thing is certain - when this catastrophe he predicts rears its head, he will be ready and waiting for it. Lontar's appearance in this time was heralded with a violent and massive explosion of smoke and snow in the eastern slopes of the Freljordian mountains. Largely unaware of his true location, the warrior travelled further south to the great city of Piltover. The citizens of the city were astonished at the technology he carried, and despite refusing to answer their questions of his origins and motives, he rapidly developed a reputation as a mysterious celebrity among the populace. His presence was soon noticed by two influential individuals of the area - , the bright young architect of the Mercury Hammer, and , the governor of the Yordle Academy of Piltover. Speaking at length with the duo, Lontar spoke of a great catastrophe in the murk of the near future, and had sought to avert the disaster through travelling back to the past. Concerned, but intrigued, the two minds directed Lontar to the Institute of War, where they believed he had the best chance of influencing the roots of this calamity yet to be seen. }} Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Our future is safe in my hands."'' ;Movement *''"Understood."'' *''"I will see this through."'' *''"Turning back the pendulum."'' *''"Don't condemn that which you don't understand."'' *''"Small steps add up over time."'' *''"I will preserve this world."'' *''"Locomotors working."'' *''"The past CAN be changed!"'' *''"I can see what you mean."'' *''"If it will help."'' *''"No turning back."'' *''"A perilous future awaits."'' *''"He who dares, succeeds."'' ;Attacking *''"Target marked."'' *''"The catastrophe comes early for you."'' *''"Consider this your first lesson from Doomsday Survival 101."'' *''"Time will not hold back either."'' *''"Outscaled, and outmatched."'' *''"You're centuries before your time."'' *''"Life is the slowest form of death."'' *''"The future was a greater threat than you ever were."'' *''"You were not meant to be."'' *''"You will be undone."'' *''"Leave! I have work to do!"'' ;Taunt *''"I have come from the future... and you're not in it."'' *''"Time waits for no-one. You're no exception."'' *''"I come bearing dark tidings, but you will have no need for them."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"Those flames... I know them."'' *''"I've heard that voice before."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"Your dreams of an icy future are false. I've seen it."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"If you have the power to control time, why must you insist on wasting it?"'' *''"Are you too wrapped up in self-pity to save your own race, you old fool?"'' *''"If I do not succeed here, you know you must continue my work!"'' ;Joke *''"Time travelling is pretty versatile. Whenever I'm hungry after a meal, all I have to do is 'go back four seconds'."'' *''"I get asked a lot about having an unstable portal on my back. I tell them, "It was either that, or a rusted old car powered by lightning.""'' ;Upon using Timewalk *''"Over here."'' *''"Goodbye."'' *''"See you soon." *''"Don't blink."'' ;Upon reviving with Future Perfect *''"Not yet."'' *''"Not now."'' *''"Miss me?"'' *''"Boo."'' *''"Denied."'' ;Upon using *''"Returning to base."'' *''"Heading home."'' League Judgement Patch History Category:Custom champions